SOS
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: Deidara gets Sasori's S.O.S.... but it looks like it might be too late. Deidara is always listening to his Danna. He got it Sasori. And he's coming to save you. DeidaraXSasori. Songfic.


This just came to me while I was riding in the car. Pretty random but I've been thinking about this song for a while now. I hope I did this right... Takes place after the fight between Sasori, Chiyo and Sakura and the one between Deidara, Kakashi, and Naruto. When Deidara leaves, this is after that. If that makes sense to you. Plus I'm giving Deidara both his arms. I don't feel like having to remember that he has no arms... To complicated.

* * *

**Title: **S.O.S.

**Rating: **T for adult like themes...

**Pairing: **DeidaraXSasori

**Warning: **Suicide and blood.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or these characters. I also do not own the song. That belongs to Good Charlotte.**

_This means it's the song's lyrics. _

_**Sasori's words in the letter.**_

* * *

Deidara cracked his knuckles after he landed on a tree far away. He smirked to himself. He did it. He escaped the Kyuubi. Alive. That was a close one. Deidara patted his bag of clay. He was lucky this time. The tongue of his hand mouth flicked out and licked at the bag. He smirked, bringing the hand to his eyes level. The tongue flicked out at him.

"Deidara." The blonde glanced beside him as a tall green plant-like creature emerged from the tree.

"Zetsu."

"You might want to check on Sasori."

The blonde blinked before standing up straight. Sasori? Why would he need to check on him? The man could take care of himself. But he couldn't help the small drop in his stomach at the mention of the man's name. "Fine." Zetsu emerged completely from the tree and began running. Deidara ran closely after the plant-like man.

They reached a large boulder infested place right outside where Deidara had first left Sasori to fight his grandmother. He quickly assessed the area, seeing a few random puppets discarded. His blue exposed eyes finally landed on three. Two he recognized right away. The other...

In a flash Deidara was beside the redhead puppet. He pushed the bigger puppet away from his side and dropped to his knees beside his Danna. His eyes were open wide, but no life in them. Through his heart casing were two swords protruding out. Dried blood was caked onto his chest, face, and arms.

Deidara carefully reached out and ran his finger tips over the puppet's arm. Hard... But that was normal. But it was cold... Sasori may have been a puppet but he was never cold. Deidara knew that for a fact. He snapped his hand backwards, the reality hitting him.

Sasori was dead... His Danna... was dead. His heart clenched tightly. It was becoming hard for him to breath. He slowly reached over and closed the puppet's eyes, his body beginning to shake. He wouldn't cry. Not here. Sasori wouldn't want that. Not in front of Zetsu and... Who the hell is that?

Deidara looked up to see a man with an orange mask dancing around Zetsu. In his hand he held Sasori's Akatsuki ring. Deidara narrowed his eyes but said nothing. A new member already... it wasn't something new.

Deidara returned his eyes to the redheaded puppet that lay lifeless before him. Tears collected at the corners of his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He had yet to truly believe that his Danna was dead. It just couldn't be... Not his Danna...

When Deidara was first assigned as Sasori's new partner the puppet was distant and cold to him. The blonde had heard from the other members of Akatsuki that it was just how the puppet was. But Deidara refused to believe it. So he tried everything he could think of to get the redheaded man to open up.

All it took was time. Time for Sasori to trust him. To believe in him. To like him. Two years they spent together. One year as lovers. The best year of Deidara's life and he thought he'd be able to spend the rest of his life with the puppet. But they were Akatsuki members... Their lives were never set in stone.

But Sasori was stronger then this. To be beaten by his grandmother. Deidara refused to believe it. But the evidence was sprawled out right before him. The reality of the situation didn't make sense in the blonde's mind.

He lowered his head, his long blonde hair falling forward and covering his face more then it already did. He bit his bottom lip, holding back tears. His throat was tight, his chest burning. How could this happen? How could he survive and his Danna not? It just wasn't possible!

Deidara clenched his fists tightly at his sides. Anger fueled his body now. He would avenge Sasori. Who ever did this was not getting away with it. Not in a million years. They would pay for what they have done, Akatsuki orders or not. This was personal.

Deidara raised his head, gaining control over his emotions once more. He reached out to touch Sasori's cheek but something caught his eye. He looked down to see a blue scroll attached to Sasori's hip. At first, Deidara thought it was one of the scrolls Sasori uses for his puppets but then he saw something written on the side.

He reached down and untied the scroll from Sasori's waist. He picked up the scroll and brought it closer to him. His name was written on it in Sasori's elegant script. Deidara's breath hitched. He carefully removed the seal and pulled open the scroll.

His heart pounding, he read the scroll.

_Is anybody listening? Can they hear me when I call?_

_I'm shooting signals in the air cause I need somebody's help._

_I can't make it on my own. So I'm giving up myself._

_Is anybody listening?_

_I've been stranded here and I'm miles away._

_Making signals hoping they save me._

_I lock myself inside these walls cause out there I'm always wrong._

_I don't think I'm going to make it._

_So while I'm sitting here on the eve of my defeat,_

_I write this letter and hope it saves me._

_Is anybody listening? Can they hear me when I call?_

_I'm shooting signals in the air cause I need somebody's help._

_I can't make it on my own. So I'm giving up myself._

_Is anybody listening?_

_I'm stuck in my own head and I'm oceans away._

_Would anybody know that's if I choose to stay?_

_I send an S.O.S. tonight. I wonder if I will survive._

_How in the hell did I get so far away this time?_

_So now I'm sitting here; the time of my departure's near._

_I say a prayer please someone save me._

_Is anybody listening? Can they hear me when I call?_

_I'm shooting signals in the air cause I need somebody's help._

_I can't make it on my own. So I'm giving up myself._

_Is anybody listening?_

_I'm lost here..._

_I can't make it on my own..._

_I don't wanna die alone..._

_I'm so scared..._

_Drowning now..._

_Reaching out..._

_Holding onto everything I love._

_Crying out..._

_Dyeing now..._

_Need some help..!_

_Is anybody listening? Can they hear me when I call?_

_I'm shooting signals in the air cause I need somebody's help._

_I can't make it on my own. So I'm giving up myself._

_Is anybody listening?_

_**I'm sorry Deidara... I knew I'd never be strong enough to defeat her. I know I never told you... So I want you to know... I always loved you. And I will forever...**_

_**Love, Akasuna No Sasori**_

While reading the letter Deidara had done two things. One, his finally let his tears fall. Two, he had reached into his clay pouch and took a good chunk of it into his hand mouth. The mouth was now still chewing on it. Deidara's tears fall silently, his throat to tight to release any sound.

He dropped the scroll and grabbed the limp puppet, clutching it to his chest tightly. He didn't care who saw. Sasori was gone. When the redhead needed Deidara the most... He wasn't there. And Sasori knew. He knew when Deidara left with the Kyuubi that he would die. He knew all along.

Deidara held the puppet to his chest tightly, his tears falling on it's shoulder. His hand mouth finally opened, letting out a nice sized scorpion. The scorpion crawled from his hand to Sasori's head then onto Deidara's. It was then that Zetsu finally noticed what Deidara was doing.

Deidara could hear Zetsu call to him. But he didn't care. He was nothing without Sasori. He was weak... He knew it... But Sasori left him a note. A note asking if anyone was listening. Well Deidara heard it. Deidara was listening. He was always listening to Sasori.

Before the plant like man could reach him, Deidara create one last hand sign and both he and Sasori busted into flames. Zetsu jumped back, the orange masked man by his side. When the blast was finally over, not a piece of either male could be found. Deidara destroyed them both.

It was ironic really. Sasori hated Deidara's form of art... And he just destroyed them both completely with it. Maybe it was better this way. They could be together for all of eternity. Deidara would get to be with Sasori and prove he was listening. Always listening. Always caring. Always watching. Always loving.

_Danna... I got your S.O.S..._

* * *

So what did you think? I think it's kinda sad really... But still happy at the same time. Deidara killed himself for Sasori. Because he wanted the redhead to know that he loved him and would follow him where ever he went. And he did just that.

This song always crossed me as a song for Sasori. It just seemed to be what the puppet was always hiding on the inside. That he felt he was always alone. But he wasn't. He knows that now. He has Deidara. For all of eternity. Atleast, you can think that if you want to. Who knows what really happens when they die. -Shrugs- But we can always hope, can't we?

So, please review? I worked really hard on this...

Thanks!

+Matt+

**P.S. - I have a bunch more One-Shot/Song-Fics in the making. So keep an eye out for them! **


End file.
